


伊万·布拉金斯基先生与他的大学生涯

by DT_K



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_K/pseuds/DT_K





	伊万·布拉金斯基先生与他的大学生涯

伊万·布拉金斯基先生与他的大学生涯  
Axis Power Hetalia Fanfiction  
Francis Bonnefoy X Ivan Braginsky

在我上大学的时候，曾认识一位名叫伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基的俄籍留学生。我和他算不上是朋友，事实上，但凡见过他的人，很少有能够与他成为朋友的——他像每一个俄罗斯人一样高大强壮，却文质彬彬、从不发怒，哪怕被人故意挑衅也只会报以微笑，尽管那笑容毛骨悚然到你几乎要以为他下一秒就会宰了你似的；他很少说话，总提着一个用旧褪色的褐色皮包在校园内奔波，抿紧了唇稍稍皱着眉头，用他那双特殊的紫色眼睛四处打量。那手提包被他塞得鼓鼓囊囊：课本、论文、稿纸、铅笔袋、便携式电脑以及其他杂七杂八的小玩意儿，每到一个教室伊万·布拉金斯基都径直走到第四排去，哐当一声把包撂在桌子上；他眉毛浓密，鼻梁高挺，眼角下垂，眼窝深陷，乍看上去既忧伤又疲惫。这幅经典的斯拉夫裔的外貌凭空为他添上了一层疏离的色彩。以前有一些人向我坦言，说他们认为这个布尔什维克分子是个瞎子，因为他们在与伊万·布拉金斯基对视时觉得他的眼神没有生气，他们认为他像一片被结结实实地冻住了的水洼，哪怕他偶尔不经意地因为他人的笑话而勾起唇角，想要表达的也是嘲讽大过于快乐。  
在这座地处印度洋彼岸的大学里他用英语修习俄罗斯文学——在我看来这并不奇怪，或许他不过是那众多试图换个环境放松身心却又无法摆脱故土情怀的可怜人之一，亦或许是他本来就在俄罗斯研读文学，只不过一时好运拿到交换生名额，索性过来上个几年大学，顺便体会一下美国的风情。我认为这些猜测无关紧要，然而很多人无法理解伊万·布拉金斯基的选择。这些精力旺盛的少年们贯彻上世纪四五十年代的教育理念，对他们的世仇，即俄罗斯人，又即伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基，一面在讨论课上孤立他一面在背后抱着最大程度的恶意揣测他的动机。他们说伊万·布拉金斯基曾试图在留学期间转修化学，却因为国籍原因而被学校高层拒绝；他们说伊万·布拉金斯基和本地都市传说中的下水道旅居者们有密不可分的联系；他们说伊万·布拉金斯基试图以一箱家传的沙俄时期的银币支付学费；他们甚至将这个可怜人与什么基因改造人或变种怪胎之类的玩意儿扯上关系，且仅仅是基于他异于常人的发色和瞳色而已。  
无论如何，因为这些言论，我对伊万·布拉金斯基抱有某种怜悯之情，不仅是因为他无端被针对的缘故，而且还因为我相信他对自己所选的学科抱有深刻且热烈的激情。我还记得某天我在去化学课的路上碰见伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基，他正往教授第二外语与外国文学的那栋教学楼里走——那栋始建于上世纪三十年代的老楼存在供暖问题，无论何时都维持着二十八九摄氏度的恒温，热得让你即便在冬天也不得不脱得只剩下T恤短裤——我看到他踏上台阶，还不等推门进去就迫不及待地解开围巾敞开大衣，被严冬冻得通红的脸庞上显现出一种我从未见过的期待的神情。正是这样的伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基打动了我，让我无法不认为他深爱着自己的所作所为。  
届时我正在三年级挣扎，不像一年级新生一样手足无措也不像二年级学生那样沉迷于各色聚会或无止休地对以后的生活产生迷茫，我已经适应了大学生活，并本着一种随遇而安的心情让它包容了我，然而我还有两年的学业要完成，毕业论文与工作在那时显得太远太不真实，故而也无法强迫我对它们生出兴趣。我遵循着一个成年男性的本能交女朋友，分手，又交女朋友，又分手，我对她们付诸爱与尊重，不求回报也不得好报，久而久之居然在同龄人中显出了名头：弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，他们称我为“一个符合美国女人对法国男人所能拥有的全部陈腐观念的家伙”，讶异于我竟能兼顾学业与感情，也令我不快地忽略掉我一直没能找到固定伴侣的事实——的确，作为一个法国人，我理应成为浪漫与优雅的代名词，但我厌倦他们将我所有失败的感情统称为滥交，将我总结成一个薄情的花花公子的形象，或在我选择独善其身时追在我身后大喊：“嘿！波诺弗瓦！今晚没有人和你约会吗？”。  
也许正是这“没得选择”的境地让我和伊万·伊万诺维奇有了交集，不过所谓的交集也仅限于知晓彼此的姓名而已。在每个月末的留学生聚会上我们都撞见彼此，常常是我和朋友们坐在房间这边，他孤身一人坐在房间那边。我在谈话的间隙向他投去一瞥，就会发现他呆在自己的位置上垂着头，什么食物都不拿，只拎了一小瓶矿泉水独自喝着，仿佛他不是自愿过来参与交流会而是被押送到场一样。偶尔我会发现他看向我这里，我们俩的视线在半空中相撞，持续两三秒就偏离开来，默认我们之间无话可说也没有机会说的事实。有时我会看到他和他为数不多的几个朋友坐着，其中一个名叫王耀的中国留学生，又瘦又小，扎着个马尾辫，黑色的发尖搭在他背上甩来甩去；有时我看到伊万·布拉金斯基被别的留学生围在中间，只是他们都很不自在，更有甚者一边微笑还一边打颤，一副怕极了伊万·布拉金斯基的模样。  
他们说王耀是伊万·布拉金斯基真正的朋友，可就我所知他们总是在争论，每次见面时都做演讲一般长的对话，手舞足蹈唾沫横飞，无论是在街边还是在教室里都是这样。他们的对话像是被加密了般用俄语英语汉语掺杂在一起，只让旁人零星捕捉到一些无关紧要的词汇，更不给别人插嘴或参与进去的余地。我的一位朋友说他们谈论的都是些莫名其妙的内容，因为他那天经过他们身边，听到了诸如“圣灵”“异教徒”“治愈术”之类的词汇。可等他五分钟之后从原路返回时，他们所争论主题的就变成了“海底火山”和“火烈鸟”。而我本人也曾荣幸的碰见过这样的的场面。只可惜我对它印象不深，当时又急着去赶一节已经迟到的文学课，故而只记得伊万·布拉金斯基说了一句：“Some live with mind and some live with heart and it is all they need, like Vasily I. and Arina. V.”。他提到的那两个名字至今仍不为我所知，而他话中所指也无法对我起到什么指示作用。我不确定我心中所想的与他试图表达的是否吻合，但我认为他说的很有道理，也就自然而然的将这句话放在心中默念几遍，记了下来。  
事实上我从未和伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基先生独处过，更别提什么深入谈话啊交流感情之类。然而他的名字总被我身边的人不断提起，“伊万·布拉金斯基”这“伊万·布拉金斯基”那的说个没完，以至于我冥冥之中产生了一种错觉，认为自己已经知晓他的一举一动，甚至是了解了他的内心，即便理解他做事的缘由也不去干预，且从不评判、从不表达态度，故而得以用欣赏的眼光看待他的为人处世，并在心中把自己称作是他的挚友。我不知道他是否与我有同样的经历，可从他在留学生交流会上向我投来的眼神看来，想必他也多多少少听说过几次我的名字。有时我在睡前的遐想中回想起他的身影，回想起他坐在留学生交流会大厅的塑料桌边，一瓶接着一瓶的喝免费提供的矿泉水。像他这样独特的人为什么会孤零零的坐在那里？我这么疑惑着，又恍然大悟，察觉到或许正是他高傲的灵魂使他孤独，且使他能够在恒久的一人时光中磨砺他的心智、充实他的精神，以至于他总是那样特立独行，总是那样沉默而坚定，总是那样的吸引我、吸引我身边的人去对他报以关注而又不敢靠近。  
我和伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基先生的交集仅限于此：几次道路上的偶遇，漫无边际的谣言，留学生交流会上的眼神接触。这就是我所知道的全部。两年后我毕业回到法国工作，没有跟他打过招呼，和过去在美国的朋友们也逐渐断了联系。我最后听说他的消息是在一次与故友的网上聊天里，他说伊万·伊万诺维奇先生即将回俄罗斯继续学业。“还是俄罗斯文学专业吗？”我问。“大概吧，我也不是很清楚。”他说。“他的好朋友王耀呢？”我又问。“王耀？他早就回中国去了，谁知道他现在在哪。”他说。  
在这之后我们又聊了些杂七杂八的东西。友人与我道别，说要在明年冬天拜访我，我答应了，和他开了些玩笑话。我们挂断电话，从此再也没有见过面。


End file.
